Internet applications have grown tremendously over the years and so has the functionality provided to devices that access those applications. One area that has seen such growth relates to audio file management. An audio file management application enables a user to search and purchase music selections online and store the purchased music in cloud storage. Audio file management applications also enable users to access and play music stored in the cloud storage using a network connected device.
Playlist generation is a common function performed by users in order to organize their music for later playback. However, compiling the proper mix of music for a playlist can be a time consuming process. This is especially true when the playlist is designed for a group gathering or a sharing event at a specific location and time.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.